Kim vs Donzie
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim is faced with an important decision.


**Kim vs. Donzie  
****By Captainkodak1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy Blamhammer paced back and forth in his trailer. "This is fantastic, it'll be better than Monkey Ninjas in Space. Better than anything I've done yet. I'm brilliant. I called the man from Extreme Christmas and had my people call his people and said let's do lunch. The idea was born."

Kim rolled her eyes as she sat back in the easy chair she was sitting in. She glanced over at Ron sitting next to her. The expression on his face told her that he felt the same as she did. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Kim watched as the director that they had met before paced back and forth, ranting about how great the show would be.

A major sports sponsor asked her to participate in this special stunt show. They dug up some star from a TV show. The two of them would be competing in a number of stunts. They asked her, as "she" was the "girl who could do anything. The fact they did not ask Ron tweaked her a little bit, but it did not matter to Ron. He was perfectly happy just to back her up.

The door to the trailer opened and a young man stepped into the room. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and a dark leather jacket. Dark pants covered a pair of boots. The man spread his arms and gave a thumps up. "HEEEYYYYY"

Jerry's face broke out in a huge grin. "Donzie, baby. You're looking better than ever. This is Kim Possible; the two of you will be competing against each other. Kim, this is Donzie from Cheery Times."

Donzie turned and saw Kim. "Woaahh, a chick of dreams."

"You've been dreaming of Kim?" Ron asked.

Donzie primped his hair. "Heeeyyy, I'm the dreamee not the dreamer!"

Kim put her face in her hands. "THIS is so not going to be fun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron helped Kim get into a mission jumpsuit designed by Wade; she had left her super suit at home. They thought it would not be right for her to wear it. It would give her an unfair advantage over the actor. They would be doing three stunts; demolition derby, a race using the jetpacks and then it would be time for the mystery stunt. Donzie would have the advantage in demolition derby, while Kim would have the advantage in the jetpack event. The mystery event would be something that neither one of them would have an advantage at.

The first event would be the demolition derby. Kim pulled on her gloves as Ron picked up her helmet. Kim took her helmet and pulled her hair into a ponytail and stuffed it in her jumpsuit. She grasped the side of her helmet and got ready to put it on.

"Hold on KP." Ron pushed her helmet down.

"What do you…?" Kim didn't get to finish as Ron gave her a kiss. Closing her eyes with a sigh she enjoyed the contact.

"Good luck" Ron whispered. "Kick his dreamee butt."

Kim grinned as she pulled her helmet on and walked out to the car she was supposed to drive. Grasping the roof, and putting her legs into the window, she climbed into the car. Ron leaned in and made sure the harness was connected correctly. She grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. She flipped up her visor and pulled his face down to hers as they rubbed noses. The crowd roared. Ron pulled back out and gave her a thumbs up.

Donzie walked out onto the field waving to the crowd. He crossed the field and entered his car. The crowd roared as he gave them the two thumbs up gesture. Climbing down in his car, he put his helmet on and started his engine. Kim turned the ignition to her car and started her engine. His car accelerated toward her as she floored her car. They both headed straight for each other playing a game of chicken. The distance between the two vehicles decreased rapidly. Kim gripped her steering wheel tighter; she had driven Sadie through a wall of robots and dissolving goo. The two cars got even closer when Donzie turned out of the way.

Ron jumped up on the wall. "Hey, Donzie, buck buck buckaaakk" Ron strutted back and forth on the wall acting like a chicken.

Donzie spun the car and put his car in reverse. Kim had put her car into a skidding turn when Donzie slammed into the side of her car. The blow hit her car in the back rear causing it to spin out. Kim felt her head bounce back and forth like a bobble head doll.

"So that's the way you want it."

Flooring the accelerator, she pulled away from Donzie's car. She only went forward a little when she looked back to see him mugging for the crowd. She slammed on the brakes, popped the car into reverse and floored it again. Dust and dirt flew from under her tires as her car accelerated backwards. Donzie turned his head in time to see the rear of Kim's car bearing down on him. His car rocked from the blow right in the driver door.

Donzie spun his car out of the way as Kim pulled forward. The two drivers spun, accelerated and hit each other's cars. Kim's head was hurting, she had gotten in some good hits but he was definitely better at this than she was. She took a moment to catch her breath when she looked up to see the rear of his car bearing down straight at her. She grimaced and got ready to get hit. Her helmet bounced off the steering wheel and the harness cut into her as his car smashed into the front of hers. When she looked up, steam was pouring from under the hood of her car. The engine was dead and she was out.

Donzie pulled forward waving to the crowd, his car cut a couple of doughnuts when he stopped and climbed on top of his car. He took off his helmet and gave the two thumbs up gesture.

Ron ran to Kim's car and started to undo her harness.

"You okay?"

Kim pulled off her helmet. "Yeah, look at the guy, he's acting like he won at Daytona."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked around the motorcycle. The next event was the motorcycle jump over several cars. The rider who jumped the furthest would be the winner. There was no doubt that this whole setup was favoring Donzie. His character on the show rode a motorcycle similar to those supplied to both of them.

Wade's face was on the screen of the Kimmunicator as Kim passed the scan over the bike. The blue beam played over it from the front to the rear. The rapid typing of keys informed Kim and Ron that Wade was running a full analysis.

"Well, good news and bad news Kim."

"Good news first Wade."

Wade glanced up from his keyboard and screen to look at Kim.

"Well the good news is that it is an exact copy of the one he is using."

Kim's eyebrow came up. "And the bad news?"

Wade scowled. "It has been doctored a little to put out less power. It also has a heavier frame."

Kim eyed Blamhammer talking to the Director from Extreme Christmas.

"Why that little…"

"Greetings Team Possible."

Kim and Ron spun around to see Mr. Nakasumi standing there.

"Mr. Nakasumi" The two teens chorused as they bowed.

Nakasumi returned the bow.

"Possible-san, I have heard about the condition of the vehicle supplied to you. Please it would be my honor for you to ride this."

Mr. Nakasumi turned and gestured toward a truck that was backing up. The gate came down and the crew pulled a wooden crate onto the ground. The truck crew made short work of the box. They stepped back to reveal motorcycles covered in packing paper. The design on the box indicated the bikes came from the Nakasumi motor works.

"Badical! It's the new 2008 motorcycle." Ron ran his hands over the handlebars and seat.

Kim crossed her arms looking at Ron. "Ron, it's only 2007."

Mr. Nakasumi bowed toward Kim. "Quite so Possible-san, but this is a prototype, only two have been made. It has been decided to call this line the StoPosi, in your honor."

The workers started to pull off the paper that was protecting the motorcycles. Both were done in the Team Possible colors. One had KP initialized on the fuel tank while the other had RS on the fuel tank. Mr. Nakasumi approached the two teens and handed them a package each. Kim and Ron opened them to find matching riding outfits with helmets. The helmets also had their initials.

Kim heard a little giggle behind her and turned to see Donzie standing behind her.

"YOU call that THING a bike?"

Donzie turned to see Mr. Nakasumi's aide standing with him.

"Woooaahhh, another one of the ladies!" He smoothed his hair and approached her.

"Heeeyyyy, do you believe in dreams come true? If so I am your man."

Kim and Ron grimaced when they heard the breath whoosh from Donzie's lungs, followed by a high pitched squeal and a crunch as he landed on the ground. When the two opened their eyes Miss was standing there next to Mr. Nakasumi like nothing had happened and Donzie was walking away slightly bowlegged. The crew finished preparing Kim's bike as she ran to the changing room and came back wearing the new suit. It looked like leather but was in the Team Possible colors.

Kim pulled her helmet on and realized that there was a complete communication set inside the helmet. Wade's voice came in over the earphones and his picture appeared on the left side of her visor.

"Hey Kim, Mr. Nakasumi allowed me to install some features to the bikes as well as your helmets. I will go over them all later. Right now I think you need to get to the starting line."

Kim stood and pressed down on the starter pedal. The engine roared to life then settled to a steady hum. Her eyes traced the gauges. Everything seemed to be in shape. A glance to her side revealed that Ron had donned his suit also and was placing his helmet on his head. A voice came over the speakers in her helmet.

"Ola, KP, this stuff is badical. I thought it would be cool if we showed up together at the started line. Besides if looks like leather dude has his own cheering section." Ron's helmet nodded to the start line.

Kim turned to notice a group of young girls dressed in 50's fashion, all jumping up and down around the Donzie character. The motorcycle he was sitting on was just like the one they had first provided her. It was an older style cycle with a custom engine. Ron started his bike and the two headed for the start line.

The crowd roared as the two teens rode up to the start line wearing their matching suits and riding the new bikes. They both skidded to a stop amidst a cloud of dust. Both sat there for a moment with the engines idling. Ron killed his engine and set his kickstand as he got off his bike.

Donzie stood up on his starter and his engine roared to life. The noise was so loud you could almost feel it. Donzie spun out a couple of times, and then roared up the track. He came back popping a wheelie the entire distance back. Kim watched with her helmet in her arms and Ron standing to her side.

Ron leaned over and gave her kiss much to the approval of the crowd, who responded with a number of cheers, catcalls and wolf whistles. Ron took Kim's face in his hands. "Remember the stunt you pulled on Drakken's goons that time when they were chasing you on that motorcycle. Show'em how it's done. I got your back."

Kim put her helmet back on and roared down the track cutting donuts at intervals. She reached the end of the track and turned around. Revving the engine, the thoughts of the mission Ron mentioned crossed her mind. Ron was standing at the end of the tract waving and nodding his head. A thought seemed to cross her mind. 'I got your back KP, show that dude what Kim Possible is all about.'

Kim accelerated up the track and popped a wheelie just as Donzie did. However, half way down the tract she dropped the front wheel down. Locking the front brake, she forced the rear wheel up off the ground. She twisted her body causing the bike to twist with her. Within a split second, she was sitting on her bike going in the opposite direction. The crowd roared at the move when she repeated it again to head back toward Ron.

The director was jumping up and down. "NOW that's EXTREME?" He ran over to the camera operator. "DID YOU get THAT? That was EXTREME!"

Jimmy Blamhammer stood at the starting point for the motorcycle jump. Donzie cut Kim off and stopped his cycle in front of Blamhammer. He pulled a set of goggles down over his eyes primped his hair and adjusted his leather jacket. Jimmy dropped the flag and Donzie accelerated toward the ramp. His cycle hit the ramp and sailed over 10 cars before landing. The crowd cheered as he pulled his cycle to a stop. The group of fans gathered around him as he gave the two thumbs up gesture. "Heeeyyyy"

Kim pulled up to the starting point and pulled down her visor. Bending down over the handlebars, she waited for the signal. Blamhammer dropped the flag and she twisted the throttle and sped toward the ramp. Her cycle hit the take-off ramp and sailed over 12 cars before coming to smooth landed. She sped past the incredulous Donzie where she performed her reversal move and headed back to Ron.

"Booyah" Ron yelled as Kim stopped her cycle and stepped off it. The helmet came off and her auburn hair flew free. She jumped into Ron's arms as she spun her around and around. A nice long slow kiss followed to the approval of the crowd.

Ron pulled back to gaze at Kim. "I wonder what the last stunt is."

Jimmy Blamhammer approached the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, two stunts have been completed and there is one to go. The score is one to one. Get ready for the greatest stunt ever! It's stupendous, it's breathtaking, it's amazing. The next stunt is so fantastic, so dangerous, that it will make your heart pound. The last challenge, the last stunt, the last act of daring do will have the contestants' water skiing and making a fantastic jump. BUT! That is not all for under the jump will be a tank and in that tank will be a shark. That's right everybody. The last stunt is to jump the shark!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim finished getting her wetsuit on while Ron stood with her.

"Kim you don't have to do this. It just isn't right!"

Kim stared back at him, ice in her eyes. "Ron remember? Anything is possible for a Possible. Besides, I will not let that idiot have the satisfaction of seeing my back down. Shego would never let me hear the end of it."

Ron stood back and got quiet. She had made up her mind, so he would back her up. For good or for bad. He would always have her back.

The two of them walked down to the dock where the boats and skis waited for her. Donzie sat on the dock waiting for Kim. She and Ron giggled a bit as they approached. He was sitting there wearing a set of mirrored sunglasses, his leather jacket and a pair of swim trunks. The director was running back and forth checking his cameras. "This going to be so EXTREME!"

Before Kim could get ready Donzie put on his skis and waved at the boat. It pulled him up on his skis toward the jump. He slalomed back and forth jumping the wake a number of times, executing a couple of flips. The tow boat pulled him in a gentle circle then headed for the ramp. Donzie skied to the side where the ramp was and hit is perfectly. The jump carried him up and over the shark to land on the other side.

Kim bent down to put her skis on. Ron knelt on the dock next to her.

"Kim if you have ever listened to me, please listen to me now. You can do anything. But isn't part of doing anything include NOT doing something stupid?"

He gave her a gentle kiss. "I have got your back what ever you decide."

Kim watched as he handed her the tow handle and stepped back. She settled her skis in the water and held tight to the tow bar. The boat started pulling her to her feet. She made her first pass getting used to the skis. As she skied Ron's words came back to her.

"You can do anything. But isn't part of doing anything include not doing something?"

She thought of the incident with the super shoes. She had taken on way too much and he had spoken up about. He had taken her face in his hands. "Now come on KP say it with me Nooooo"

She had slapped his hand away. "I'm just not wired that way Ron!"

Kim realized later that he had been right. She had taken on too much. She always did. Her boast of "I can do anything" crossed her mind as she made the slow turn to head back to the ramp.

'I'm getting ready to jump over the shark. How stupid is that? I am I so wrapped up in doing everything that I would do something like this?'

Kim stared at the jump as she approached it. Then she cut away and signaled the boat to head to the dock.

Blamhammer grabbed his head. "What is she doing? Why isn't she jumping the shark?"

Kim coasted to a stop next to the dock and took off her skis. Climbing onto the dock, she ran and pulled Ron is a crushing hug. "You are really smart Ron Stoppable, and I love you for it." She stood on her toes to kiss him.

The director ran up. "This was supposed to be extreme. Why didn't you do the extreme thing?"

Kim glared at him. "Check my name. It is possible not to do something as stupid as jumping over a shark just to show off or to have such an ego that you cannot say no. Now excuse me. My steady, smart boyfriend and I are going to ride our new bikes back home."

Kim took Ron's hand as they walked off the dock.

Ron squeezed her hand "I'm proud of you KP."

Kim flipped her head allowing her hair to flow free.

"Don't worry Ron, as long as I have you by my side, Kim Possible will never jump the shark."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim opened her eyes and looked around. She was in bed in her room. It was . She picked up her phone and called Ron.

"KP, what do you need?"

Kim steeled herself and spoke. "Ron, do you remember that dream you had about me and a shark?"

"Oh man I am sorry Kim. I really didn't mean to wake you up." Ron said.

"Ron this is so furiously weird but I just had the same dream."

Ron sounded instantly awake. "What! That's like when we had that dream in the museum."

"Yeah, I know Ron. But, tell me. In your dream? Did I really do it? Did I jump the shark?" Kim asked quietly.

Ron's voice came clear over the phone. "You, shahhh, no way KP. You would never jump a shark."

Kim sighed. "Thanks Ron."

"No problemo KP."

Kim smiled as she lay back. "Ron?"

"Yeah KP."

Kim snuggled down in her covers. "Thanks, I love you."

"Love you, too KP."

Kim hung up her phone and sighed. Even in her dreams, Ron took care of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, sometimes the plot bunnies give me funny ideas. I was watching Ill-suited on the net and heard last part about jumping the shark. I took the idea and ran with it. Adding the Donzie character was a given since jumping the shark came from the character. Thanks to all the voted for me in the Fannies. I have my speeches in to Zaratan. Shego and I will be presenting the award for "Best New Writer".

Typing this one out has been fun. I caught a nice little cold and my nose is running like a river. It is very hard to type and blow your nose at the same time. Also, have to keep wiping off the screen every time I sneeze.

I am working on the next Tunnel as well as a couple of other projects. One or two may come with some surprises.

As always, Disney owns Kim Possible, all I own is the time it took to type this out and the ideas that went with it.

Please leave a review, and any comments on the new season!

This is the Captain  
Over and out.  
Right hand salute

PS. Watching the new KP epis. Love the new dress she had in that restaurant. Country Club Banana? That is so cool. So far the epis have been awesome. Some good K/R now and then. Shego with the gators was a hoot. Dr. Beaufox? That is a riot. OK I have officially seen all four episodes and what can I say but BOOOYYAAAHHHH! Awesome to the extreme! There were some good Kim/Ron interaction. There can be no doubt that those two love each other a great deal. The older tweebs are great. Now I want them to play some pranks, maybe one or two on Bonnie! Three cheers for the Disney Crew!!!!!


End file.
